*~VIPrincess~* (Zeela'Kaan vas Illium nar Moreh)
'*~VIPrincess~*', better known as 'Zeela' or 'Zee', is a younger quarian who has finally started to find her niche in life after having a long and arduous pilgrimage and a near-apocalyptic war to sort through. She currently resides on Illium and has taken to using the CDN forums as a means of socialization and stress relief. Unbeknownst to most residents of the forum, she works as an information broker and might possibly be keeping tabs on people as she chats away. }}*~VIPrincess~* |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Quarian |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | } 27 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | } October 20th 2062 (Earth Equivalent) |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } Information Broker |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Illium |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | } Single |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | } Light Aqua |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | } 5' 7" |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | } Toned and pear-shaped |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | } Digitalis(former); Apollo Ceres Conglomerate |} First Impressions Slightly on the tall side for a quarian, Zeela is still fairly short and often manages to be dwarfed by other species. She's overall rather slender as well, though has rather thick thighs that she is a tad self-conscious about. The fabric of her suit is changed frequently and varies, but almost always is brightly colored. Overall, it's safe to say that Zeela is not very intimidating, physically, and she likes it that way. Underneath the suit, that impression doesn't change, as Zeela has magenta skin with bright, curly voluminous hair and a face that is almost always smiling brightly. She has dimples and everything. It's ridiculous. Biography Zeela's early childhood was hardly remarkable, in a good way. Born on the Moreh, she lived much of her younger years as a typical quarian would: Always surrounded by an extended family and learning about tech from a fairly young age. Zeela was always a very sociable child and was fairly skilled technically, but otherwise lived very normally. When she went on her pilgrimage, things abruptly changed, however. For better or worse, she was torn from her original path when she was captured and then sold off to pirates to become a slave. Thankfully, Zeela was able to escape, but the traumatizing event landed her on Omega, where, as she tried to hang on to her pride, she was made to do what she could to scrape by. Thankfully, Zeela is and always was very good at making friends, and even on one of the cruelest places in the galaxy she was able to make connections. With these connections, she eventually made it off the station, and though she stumbled quite a bit along the way and made some enemies as well, she was eventually able to find a direction lead her own life. Now that she's long ago completed her pilgrimage and found Rannoch not to be the place for her, she's started to do well even, establishing herself as an "information consultant" on Illium where, with the help of the various friends that she's accumulated over the years, she has started to flourish. Though she finds that she sometimes struggles with the grey or darker morality her job can sometimes entail, she finds that overall, she's finally happy with where her life is going. Connections * Solaris Atheus- The first friend that Zeela made on Omega, who she remains close to even now. Both being people who try to do the right thing but sometimes fail spectacularly, they relate to each other quite well and are very supportive and protective of each other. * Inalya Sarissa- Another person that Zeela met on Omega, Inalya is the person who ultimately helped get her off of the station, for which Zeela is eternally grateful. Although they've had some friction in the past due to Zeela not being completely honest about why she wanted to leave the station, they have long since worked out their issues and remain close. * Talsin’Hirol vas Illium- An assassin met through Inalya, Zeela and Talsin can seem quite antagonistic towards each other at first glance, but are actually very supportive of each other. They are currently frequent business partners along with being very close friends. * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen- The first quarian that Zeela met on Omega, Fenir has become almost like a brother to Zeela. Being the elder of the two, he has given and continues to give her advice as needed, and was the first person to open her eyes to the possibility of having a life outside the fleet. Currently, he helps run a mercenary group along with his longtime girlfriend, Nera, and is more than willing to use his resources as needed, and vise versa. * Honoria Adonis- A former coworker and current contact of Zeela's that she still values highly despite their mutual changes in employment. They currently consider each other friends as well, though constantly being on the go and usually away from each other means that they haven't gotten super close. * Cihro'Lanna vas Stasmin- A totally not-assassin met through their mutual friend, Talsin. They tease each other a fair bit but are both mutually supportive as well, for better or worse. Usually worse if you happen to be Talsin. * Neralya Ral'serah- Fenir's girlfriend of six years and a valued contact of Zeela's. Although Zeela respects her a fair deal and admires her for starting a security company with Fenir from the ground up, she is slightly intimidated by her as well and maintains somewhat of a distance despite her closeness with Fenir. * Hades Eventi- A turian mercenary that Zeela met through Sol and is on very good terms with. Despite some unfortunate incidents in the past, they thoroughly enjoy each others company, as rare as it can sometimes be in currently. * Varia'Zian vas Ortan- Originally a client of hers, Varia has fairly recently started hanging around Zeela on a more personal level. The two seem to get along rather well so far and have become fast friends. * Ranara Tanactus- The mother of Neralya Ral'serah that with Zeela's help, was able to reunite with her long-lost daughter. The two are on good terms but haven't interacted much on a personal level. Trivia * Zeela's name upon completing her pilgrimage was originally 'vas Rannoch', due to finishing it shortly after the war, but she has since changed to 'vas Illium' due to feeling slightly disconnected from the homeworld. * Zeela knows how to sew and frequently makes accessories for herself and others in her spare time. * She also specialized in VI optimization before becoming a broker and is an extremely skilled programmer and hacker. * Her favorite color is pink. Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Illium Dwellers